New Dawn
by OhJay
Summary: Two new kids arrive in Forks. They seem normal, but Edward thinks otherwise. Are they really who they say they are? T for violence, death, and mild language. EdwardxBella implied EdxWinry contains FMA anime and Breaking Dawn spoilers.
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

When I became the girlfriend of a vampire I thought nothing would shock me any more, but this, this was too much. I took a few steps back.

"I told you to stop digging, but you didn't listen and you found out about us" said Ed.

"Brother…"

Al looked up at me.

"Bella, I know we're…different, but we're still human like you are!"

I felt two cold hands on my shoulders: it was Edward.

"Let them be Bella" he said.

Without another word he grabbed me and turned to leave.

"Hang on, _Edward_" said Ed sternly.

Edward stopped but didn't turn around.

"You say we haven't met before, but I know I saw you in the late 20's. I'm not sure what you are, but I know you're not human"

I felt Edward's grip tighten on my shoulders, and I knew things were about to get messy.


	2. I The Heiderich Brothers

_**I The Heiderich Brothers**_

It was Wednesday. Just a normal school day, or so it seemed. I went through my usual morning routine and then Edward drove me to school. We were about to start our science assignment, when someone knocked on the door. Everyone in the classroom turned to see who it was.

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting…"

It was a teenage boy. He was about average height with a round face. He had light brown hair in a pony tail with eyes that matched it perfectly. He wore blue jeans and a long sleeved white polo shirt. Even though he looked perfectly normal, he seemed different.

"Oh not at all" said the teacher.

He walked in and stood in front of the class smiling.

"Everyone this is Alphonse Heiderich. He's been homeschooled but starting today he will be joining us"

"It's nice to meet you, and I hope that I'll get to know you guys" he said politely.

He was handed the assignment by the teacher and took the empty seat behind Edward and I. We were allowed to work in groups and "Talk quietly" so I turned to Alphonse.

"Need any help?" I asked.

He looked up from his work.

"Oh it's ok. I grew up reading science books, and I'm already done" he said.

He held up his paper, and sure enough all the answers were filled in with his neat cursive handwriting.

"Where are you from Alphonse?" asked Edward.

"Germany, and please just call me Al"

He did look German, and even though his English was perfect he did have a slight accent, although it didn't sound German.

"So how old are you?" asked Edward.

"Seventeen, my brother is eighteen"

They kept talking. I half listened and half worked. Al said his brother was here too, but the only thing they shared in school was their lunch period. Before I knew it the bell rang, and I walked to the next class with Edward, but he seemed worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can barely read him"

"What do you mean 'barely'?"

He paused trying to think of a way to put into human terms.

"It's all static and fuzzy, one moment it's cleat, then the next it's not"

"Maybe you'll be able to hear his brother more clearly"

The next few classes passed quickly with nothing much happening.

Then came lunch. I sat down with Edward at the usual table along with Mike, Jessica, and Angela. Then a few minutes later Al came over with his food.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" he asked politely.

"Sure" I said.

More introductions were made as he sat down. He was about to say something when he saw someone come out of the lunch line.

"Brother over here!" he shouted and waved.

I turned to look at Al's brother. He had long blonde hair that was in a pony tail like Al's, but his bangs were all the way down the sides of his face. He wore jeans with a red hoodie, and for some reason he wore white gloves on his hands. Overall he seemed normal, but then I saw his eyes. They were a golden color, but different from vampires. Somehow they seemed natural to him, but it was still a rare sight.

"Well I see you already made some friends Al" he said as he sat down.

"Heh, yeah I guess so"

Al introduced everyone at the table, but stopped at Edward when he realized he didn't know his name.

"Edward Cullen" he said as he extended his hand.

Al and his brother looked at each other and chuckled as if it was some kind of private joke. Then he shook his hand.

"Edward Heiderich, nice to meet you" he said.

I blinked. Everyone was silent for a moment, then we all laughed.

"Call me Ed, and I was born first"

"I doubt that" said Edward.

"How old are you?" asked Ed.

"Eighteen"

Edward had celebrated his 'eightieth' a little while ago.

"Well I'm almost nineteen" said Ed.

He leaned back in his chair smirking thinking that he had won even though Edward and I knew he hadn't.

As lunch continued Ed was pretty much silent, and I noticed that he ate with his right glove on.

"You're eating with one glove on?" I asked.

Ed shot me a glare.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, just weird…" I said.

Edward changed the subject.

"So where are you living?" he asked.

"We couldn't find a place here in Forks so we're in Port Angels" said Al.

"It was to late to change schools" said Ed.

"But why Forks?" I asked.

"Our dad got transferred in the area" said Al.

The bell rang so we all went our separate ways.

As I walked to class with Edward he had the same look on his face when he couldn't read Al.

"Couldn't read Ed either?" I asked.

"I could, but then he blocked me out. No one's been able to do that"

"So what are you going to do?"

"For now I'll just keep an eye on both of them and talk to Carlisle about them"

I nodded and walked into the next class with him.

_**Author's Notes**_

Well there you have it, the first chapter of my first crossover. I hope you like it, and for those of you that review, favorite, and subscribe please do because it will make updating go faster. I do accept criticism, but no flames (Don't like it don't read it, it's that simple). Now for some things that I'm sure you'll want to know:

Timeline: This takes place after New Moon and will continue through Breaking Dawn so spoilers there. As for FMA this is after Shamballa so it's in the anime verse, and I will explain what they are doing in the present and not in 1923 so don't worry ^_^

If any of you have questions about this story you can pm me or review, either way I'll answer them. Well that's about it, so on to the next chapter!


	3. II Suspicions Rise

_**II Suspicions Rise**_

The next few days passed normally. The Heiderich brothers seemed pretty normal, well besides the fact that Ed never took his right glove off, always wore long sleeves, and drove a 1976 Trans Am. He always acted coldly towards anyone who asked any questions about their past, which meant they were hiding something big. Edward and I were growing anxious (me more than him) but when we asked just a simple question about them Ed would glare and Al became nervous and change the subject. Plus I didn't have any clues to search for on the internet like I did with Edward.

As late winter continued Ed started to hate the cold and the rain, and would usually complain about it at lunch.

"I just don't see why it has to be so damn cold!" he said.

"Brother don't swear!"

Ed muttered something in German as he picked at his food. Al sighed and shook his head disapprovingly.

"What am I going to do with you brother?"

"You know it's not my fault I get cold easily"

"Well maybe you should wear something warmer than that hoodie"

"I like my hoodie. Red is a bold color that symbolizes bravery*"

Al just sighed and gave up.

When the bell rang and the Heiderich brothers left the table I noticed a symbol on the back of Ed's hoodie: It was a snake wrapped around a cross, and even though it might've been nothing I decided to check it out, Once I got home I did my homework first knowing that I would probably be distracted by whatever I dug up.

Once that was done I turned on my computer and went to an internet search engine. I typed in 'snake cross symbol' to see if anything would come up. I found a picture if it immediately and clicked on the website and scrolled down.

_This is an alchemic symbol also known as the Flamel after the Alchemist Nickolas Flamel._

I clicked on 'Nickolas Flamel' and it took me to another paragraph.

_Nickolas Flamel was an alchemist in the early 1600's and known for creating a Philosopher's Stone. He designed his own tomb stone with his own alchemic symbol and is said to have died shortly afterwards. However his tomb was found empty except for some gold. Some believe he achieved immortality and still lives today. **_

_Also see:_

_Alchemy_

_Philosopher's Stone_

There was a picture of his tomb stone that had the same symbol that Ed wore on his jacket, but I couldn't make a connection so I clicked on 'Alchemy'.

_Alchemy is the science of understanding the structure and matter of an object, breaking it down, and reconstructing it into something else. However you must have equal matter for it to work; this is called equivalent exchange. Some believe it was an early form of science used to make gold, while others believe it was sorcery used in the middle ages with its most recent use by the Thule Society._

_Also see:_

_Thule Society_

_Philosopher's Stone_

_Nickolas Flamel_

_Van Hohenheim of Light_

Once again I couldn't make a connection so I clicked on 'Thule Society'.

_The Thule Society was a group of Germans that tried to invade the legendary world of Shamballa with the power of alchemy. They wanted to take any weapons from Shamballa to take back to Germany to take down the government. The group was formed after World War I and aided Adolf Hitler before he came to power. They also received help of young German rocket scientists, although it was later found out that they were tricked._

_On November 8__th__, 1923 they succeeded in opening the portal to Shamballa and went there in rockets along with an army to invade, but they failed. When they came back their leader Delinda Eckhart had transformed into a monster and was hot by Officer Maes Hughes out of fear. Only a few of the soldiers came back alive, and the portal was closed for good._

I still couldn't make a direct connection, but I was interested in this so I strolled down for more. There were a few black and white pictures, but then I came to one with the rocket scientists. Two people stood out to me: one looked a lot like Al, but was taller and older. The other looked exactly like Ed, no it was Ed. I looked at the names below the picture and found the twp I was looking for: Alfons Heiderich and Edward Elric. I was extremely confused so I clicked on 'Alfons Heiderich'.

_Alfons Heiderich_

_April 17th 1906- November 8th 1923_

_Alfons was a young German man dedicated to rocket science. Unfortunately he was diagnosed with lung cancer at sixteen. Knowing that he didn't have long to live he joined a group of rocket scientists and worked with the Thule Society in hopes of making Germany proud and becoming known. However he was shot and killed by Lt. Hess form Thule for betrayal. His death caused more grief for his family having lost his older brother Edward Heiderich*** in a bombing in 1921._

"Bella?"

I gasped and turned around. I sighed from relief that it was only Edward.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I've found something on the Heiderich brothers"

Edward gave me a look of disappointment.

"You shouldn't dig into other people's past Bella, now let me take a look"

I got up and he reviewed my research. Then after a few minutes he printed it all off.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle about this" he said.

Then in a flash he was gone.

_**Author's Notes**_

Well here's the second chapter, things are getting interesting…

*"I like my hoodie. Red is a bold color that symbolizes bravery" If I remember correctly Ed said something similar in the manga.

** I found all this info on the internet and revised it a bit so it wasn't plagiarism.

*** In episode 49 when Ed's mind & soul cross over the gate he ends up in his alternate's body. I went ahead and made that Ed Alfon's brother.

Oh and as you can see I use Roman Numerals, I do this for all my stories so you'll get used to it.

Well that's it so please review and all that other good stuff. The next chapter is in Ed's view, not Bella's.


	4. III Close Call

_**III Close Call**_

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself Al?" I asked.

"I'll be fine brother; I just need to rest for a while. Now go on or you'll be late for school" he said.

I sighed, I could never win.

"Alright…" I said in defeat.

"And don't even think about skipping and going somewhere else!"

Sometimes I wondered if he was really my younger brother.

"Alright!" I said now getting annoyed.

I grabbed my school stuff and shut the apartment door behind me. School still didn't start for another two hours, but it took me twenty minutes to get my thirty year old piece of junk car started reminding me for the millionth time that I need to find a decent mechanic or get a new car. Then I had to drive all the way to Forks, so by the time I got there I was pretty much on time.

The day went pretty fast for me because I was only half paying attention to class and mostly worrying about Al. Then lunch came. I decided not to sit with Bella and the others because they would see that I was worried about something. I didn't want to deal with that so I just took a seat by myself in a corner. I noticed that all the Cullens were glaring at me, and Bella was also looking at me funny but as soon as she saw that I noticed she looked away. Then Edward whispered something to her and walked over to me.

"What do you want?" I asked not even bothering to look at him.

A bunch of papers were tossed on the table. I picked them up and skimmed them over. They were all taken from the internet about alchemy, the Thule Society, and Alfons Heiderich. As I read I could tell that he was trying to get in my head so I looked up and glared at him.

"_Get out of my head!" _I thought.

That seemed to surprise him a bit, and it was hard for me to hold back a smirk but I managed to keep my expression firm. I stood up with the papers in my hand.

"Tell your girlfriend to stop snooping around" I said still glaring at him.

Then I crumpled up the papers, tossed them in the trash, and walked away.

I sat in my car with my head back on the seat thinking. Eighty years had passed and Al and I were still the same. I thought about Alfons. He had sacrificed his life to get me home *, and it was all for nothing. For a second I thought about what Dante had said about there being no equivalent exchange, and thought that maybe she was right**, but then I realized that I had gotten something, something I didn't want.

"Ed?"

I looked up: Bella was standing next to the car.

"Stop digging Bella, you'll only end up hurt"

I started the car (miraculously it started on the first try) and drove way without looking back.

Once I got home I slammed the door shut trying to get my anger out. Al was sitting at the table drinking tea, but he looked up when he saw me.

"Everything ok brother?"

"Bella's been digging up some stuff"

Al's eyes widened.

"What did she find out?" he asked nervously.

"Flamel, Alchemy, Thule, and the real Heiderichs"

I sat down next to him.

"Edward knows too, and it looks like he told his family"

"Brother…do you think we should just tell them?"

"No Al! The Cullens aren't human; I don't know what they are"

I decided to change the subject.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked

"I slept most of the day, the pain's gone too" he said.

I sighed.

"You've been getting more tired recently Al, and don't think you can hide your pain from me either. I'm worried about you, I don't want you to-

"Stop it right there brother! There's no way I'm going to let myself die and leave you here all by yourself"

"Al…"

He stood up and walked over to the window.

"Are we gonna have to move again?" he asked.

"You know we can't have people finding out about us Al. If they find out any more than yes"

Al sighed.

"I was hoping that we could stay here a little longer…" he said.

"I know how you feel Al but-

Suddenly I sensed a presence that I thought was dead a long time ago.

"**ELRIC!"**

Everything happened so fast. I tackled Al to get both of us out of the way, but we came crashing through the window and fell to the ground. At the same time I heard a loud crash behind us, then we hit the ground and everything went black.

_**Author's Notes**_

Ma wa ha ha! Cliffhanger! And what's wrong with poor Al? And what the heck happened?! Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out ^_^ The next chapter has multiple points of view, but I'll make it obvious so you won't get confused. Now for some other stuff:

*Alfons Heiderich got shot when someone saw him sending Ed through the portal to Amestris in a rocket.

**In episode 49 Dante has this whole speech on equivalent exchange and how it doesn't exist.

Once again please review and all that other feedback stuff is good too.


	5. IV Monster

_**IV Monster**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_**Bella**_

I came home focused. Even though I had found out some stuff about Ed and Al's past they were making it extremely difficult to figure it all out. As I did my homework that night I tried to put the pieces together, but I couldn't come up with anything. Then my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Charlie come through the front door.

"Bella? Could you come down here please?" he said.

I closed my science book and headed down stairs but stopped when I saw Ed and Al standing next to Charlie.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"There was an accident, the apartment building they were living in collapsed. They'll be living with us temporally" he said.

"You really don't have to do this sir" said Al.

"You boys get yourselves settled upstairs, room on the left" said Charlie.

Ed nodded, picked up his bags, and passed me on the stairs without a word followed by Al. I looked at Charlie and he motioned me to talk to him in the other room.

"I know I should've talked to you first Bella, but they have nowhere else to go and they lost their father in the accident. It's only for a month, and let me know if they bother you"

"But how does an apartment building collapse?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"We're not entirely sure but it looks like an old tree gave away and fell on it"

"I'm going to go talk to them"

I went upstairs and knocked on the guest room door. Al opened it and smiled at me. Ed was laying face down on one of the bed and Al looked like he was in the middle of putting away what stuff they had.

"Hey…I'm sorry about your dad…" I said softly.

Ed grabbed the blanket and yanked it over his head.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Yeah he's just sulking" said Al.

"I am not" said Ed stubbornly from under the blanket.

Al and I laughed.

"Dinner's in an hour" I said.

Then I went back downstairs and started to cook dinner.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ___

_**Edward Elric**_

Once I got up to the room where Al and I would be sleeping for couple of weeks I put my suitcase down and fell face down onto the bed with my head buried in the pillow. I heard Al sigh and begin unpacking we had managed to save.

"It's not that bad brother" he said.

I sat up and looked at him.

"Al we have less than ten percent of our belongings, people are onto our secrets, not to mention that that the homunculus of our half brother* is trying to kill us and people in that building died because of it, and that was a pain in the ass to cover up too!" I said.

Then I went back to the way I was. There was complete silence for a minute, then there was a knock on the door. I heard Al get up and open the door.

"Hey…I'm sorry about your dad…" said Bella.

I grabbed the blanket and pulled it over my head. Even though he had been dead for a while I still held a grudge against my old man, and yet I felt guilty for using his death like this **.

"Is he ok?" I heard Bella ask.

"Yeah he's just sulking" said Al.

"I am not" I said from under the blanket.

I heard Bella and Al laughing, then Bella said something about dinner and left.

Dinner was quiet. Al and Bella made small talk along with Charlie, but other than that it was kind of awkward. I was the first one to finish so I took my dishes to the sink and excused myself to do my homework.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_**Bella**_

After dinner Al said he would do the dishes. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted so I just let him and went upstairs. When I passed the guest room the door was cracked open and I could see Ed silently doing his homework. He didn't seem to notice me so I just went to my own room and finished my homework. A little while later Edward came through the window. Even though I expected him to show up I was still a bit startled.

"Edward! The Heiderichs, they're-

"I know, I saw the apartment building" he said.

I blinked. Of course some of the Cullens would go to check it out.

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"To any human it would seem like an old tree fell through the roof and caused half the building to collapse*** but it's a cover up, there are signs of a struggle. Someone, or something came through the roof and meant to attack the brothers but they escaped and whatever attacked them got away" he said.

"But why do you think they covered it up?" I asked.

"Whatever attacked them had inhuman strength" he said.

My eyes widened.

"You don't think it was a vampire do you?" I asked.

"I don't know, and you know I can't go into their minds and check"

I opened my mouth to say something, but there was a knock at my door. In less than a second Edward was gone so I got up and answered it.

"Al?"

"Hey Bella, can I come in to talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Sure"

Al came in and I shut the door.

"It's about brother. You see it's his birthday tomorrow and his car could use some maintenance so I was wondering if you know a good mechanic"

At that moment I could only think of one person: Jacob. I hadn't seen or spoken to him in a while, and I knew Edward was going hunting tomorrow so I would be able to get away with it.

"I know a good friend who's perfect for the job, he might even do it for free"

Al smiled.

"Thanks Bella"

Al left my room and I went down stairs to call Jacob. I got the phone and dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Jacob its Bella"

"Oh, hi Bella"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure"

"Tomorrow is one of my friend's birthday and his car needs some fixing up"

"As long as he's not a vampire"

I chuckled.

"Thanks Jacob, we'll be by tomorrow, bye"

I hung up the phone and went upstairs. After a nice shower I went to bed eagerly waiting morning to come.

Morning came. I did my morning routine and went down stairs to find Ed and Al eating breakfast at the table.

"Morning Bella" said Al.

"Morning, happy birthday Ed"

"Thanks. I heard from Al that you're taking me somewhere"

"Yeah, well leave in about a half hour"

"It'll take me that long to get the car started"

Ed stood up and walked outside. I noticed a slight limp in his left leg when he walked passed me but I didn't say anything. Then Charlie came in.

"So I hear you're gonna go see Jacob?" he asked.

"Yeah he's gonna take a look at Ed's car" I said.

"Well I'm going fishing with Billy" he said.

"Can I come too? I haven't gone since I was a kid, I kind of miss it" said Al.

"Sure. I've got an extra rod you can use"

Al smiled and went with Charlie.

As soon as I got done with breakfast I heard Ed Finally get the car started so I put my dishes in the sink and went outside. As I shut the car door when I got in Ed immediately asked where we were going.

"You'll see when we get there" I said.

Ed sighed in defeat and backed out of the driveway.

"I hope you're good at directions then" he said

It took us a little while to get there, but we got to the reservation. Ed gave me a 'why are we here?' look but I just ignored it and told him to pull up in front of Jacob's house. Jacob must've heard the car because he came out as soon as we pulled up. Ed turned off the car and we both walked over to him.

"Good to see you Bella" said Jacob smiling.

"You too. I see you've grown again" I said.

He chuckled.

"Oh, this is Ed" I said remembering that he was why I was here.

"Jacob Black" he said shaking his hand.

"Edward Heiderich"

Then he noticed Ed's car. He whistled and walked over to it like it was some shiny new toy.

"Is this vintage?" he asked.

"Sure is, 1976 to be exact" said Ed.

"I hear you've been having some trouble with it?"

"It's a pain in the ass to get started, my guess It's the engine"

Jacob popped the hood and began looking everything while Ed walked over to me.

"I assume Al's behind this?"

"He might've mentioned something…" I said innocently.

Ed smiled and chuckled.

"That kid…I couldn't live without him"

A few hours past. Jacob and I talked while he worked while Ed just watched what he was doing and seemed to note what he was doing in his head.

"Hey Ed can you go get my orange tool box from the shed?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah sure"

Ed walked off into the shed. Jacob looked at me and was about to say something but was interrupted by a crash from the shed and Ed swearing. We ran in to see what happened and found Ed like he tripped and hurt his leg.

"Ed what happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. My left leg suddenly gave out and now I can't move it at all" he said.

Jacob helped him up and into a stool. Then a screw fell out of Ed's pant leg and clattered to the ground. Ed picked it up and examined it.

"Jacob hand me that screw driver" said Ed pointing to a screwdriver that was on the work table. He did and Ed he gave us both a serious look.

"This stays in this room" he said seriously.

We both were confused, but we nodded. Ed rolled up his left pant leg to his knee and revealed a metal leg. I gasped and Jacob's eyes widened but Ed just ignored us and took off his gloves. Now I knew why he always wore gloves and long sleeves: his right arm was metal too.

Ed silently put the screw back in its proper place and moved his leg around. Seeing that it was back in working order he sighed and put his gloves back on.

"Good thing it was just a loose screw and not something more serious" he said as he rolled down his pant leg.

"But how come you-

"When I was eleven I did something stupid. It cost me my arm and leg so my friend made me these prosthetics, I used to break 'em all the time"

He had a look of nostalgia on his face as he said this so I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The rest of the day passed quietly. It was sunset by the time Ed's car was done, and even though we were asked to stay for dinner we deiced to go back home. It was dark so Ed drove slow through the woods. It was pretty quiet between us so I decided to ask him something.

"Ed…have you really been around since 1923?"

He didn't answer. I thought maybe he didn't hear me, or was giving me the silent treatment, but then he finally said something.

"Look Bella-

He was cut off when the car hit something on the road, He put the car in park and took off his seatbelt.

"Stay here"

He walked in front of the car to see what exactly he hit. Then he suddenly turned around and stared into the trees.

"**I know your there!"** he shouted.

Then a dark figure stepped out from the trees. I couldn't make it out, but it sent shivers down my spine and fear consumed me.

"It took me a long time to track you down pipsqueak" it said.

"Bella take the car and get out of here" said Ed glaring at the figure.

"But-

"**I said get out of here!"**

Ed ran into the woods and the figure followed. I did as Ed told me to do. As I drove panic and questions were in my head like the time James was chasing me. I was almost out of the woods and I told myself that Ed was fine, but then I heard him scream out in pain as it rang throughout the trees.

_**Authors Notes**_

Ah! Ed No! Oh well I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens ^_^ (Yeah I know I can be evil sometimes). Anyway I want to thank you guys for reviewing and subscribing it really got me going on this chapter. I 'm not sure if I mentioned this but you can check my story progress on my profile because I update it every time I write.

Now one of you asked who shouted "Elric!" in chapter three, well I briefly answered it in this chapter of you paid attention. Now the next chapter also changes view points, but this his time starting with Alphonse. Also there's some flashbacks in it, so all flashback = _flashback_ I was going to upload 4 and 5 together, but I can't type 16 pages in one night so I'll put it up tomorrow.

*In episode 50 we find out Envy was Hohenheim's first son (see my story Death for more)

**In Conqueror of Shamballa Hohenheim is killed (see my story Orphan for more)

***Now I know some of you are like "Oh like that could happen". Well when I was eight my neighbor had a tree split and it fell on his roof and crashed through (everyone was fine don't worry) so that's where I got this idea from.

Well that's it so keep reviewing and I'll update soon ^_^


	6. V The Truth Comes Out

_**V The Truth Comes Out**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx___

_**Alphonse**_

I sat in the room brother and I were currently staying at reading. Or I was trying to read anyway, but I couldn't concentrate because I was so worried. It was dark out and Bella and brother weren't back yet. Charlie said they were fine, but I had a bad feeling in my gut which usually meant something bad had happened.

"Alphonse?"

T turned to the voice to see Edward Cullen standing in the middle of the room. He scared me so I jumped out of the chair and backed away from him.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you, it's your brother"

My heart skipped a beat.

"What happened?! Where is he?! Take me to him!" I said quickly and nervously.

What happened next was weird and sudden. Edward grabbed me and everything seemed to fly by us in a blur. We were suddenly in the woods surrounded by people.

It took me a minute for my head to stop spinning and recognize who I was with. I recognized all the pale people as the Cullens, but there were also people from the reservation. Then I saw brother and they all seemed to vanish from my mind. He was on the grass in a pool of blood. I could hear my heart pounding as I ran over to him. As I got closer I saw his golden eyes that were usually full of fire were lifeless; he was dead.

I knelt down beside him silently crying. I didn't say a word, no one did. Then it dawned to me that there still might be hope for him. I saw that there was still some color in his face and that added to my hope. I put my hand on his forehead and closed my eyes so I could concentrate. After a moment I found what I was looking for: a tiny flicker of life still left in him. I opened my eyes and sighed from relief.

"He's not dead" I said softly.

"What the hell do you mean he's not dead?"

"The dead don't regenerate Jacob" said Edward as he pointed to brother's chest wound.

I didn't know how he saw it he was right: If you looked closely you could see that the wound was slowly healing. It wasn't fast like a homunculus, it was much slower, and based on the wound I guessed it would take about three days, it was always three days*.

"Three days. We'll explain everything then" I said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx___

_**Edward Elric**_

I was standing in front of the gate, or my soul was anyway, my body was still on Earth where Envy had stabbed me. A figure stood in front of me: He was just a white outline with a right arm and left leg, _my _right arm and left leg*.

"Eighth time, eighth time you've died alchemist**" he said.

I rolled my eyes and got straight to the point.

"So what's the deal? Are you going to send me back or am I really dead this time?" I asked.

"I still need you alive Alchemist, you should know that by now" he said.

I clenched my fist.

"**YOU KNOW I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! I'M SICK OF YOU RUNNING AROUND AND RUINING OUR LIVES FOR YOUR OWN REASONS!" **I shouted.

It felt good to get that out. He was silent for a minute, and I started to feel my soul being pulled back.

"I'm not as cruel as you think Edward"

Then I was suddenly back in my body.

I felt heavy and cold, but that's what happens when you've been dead for a little while. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. I was in a bright room on a couch with a blanket over me and Al sleeping in a chair with he head close to me. I didn't recognize where I was, but I didn't let it bother me. I decided to see the consequences of me coming back. I could move my automail which was a good sign, and after moving around a bit to get the blood flowing again I sat up. My chest felt extremely sore (Mainly because there was a giant fresh scar now) but what bothered me was my left arm. I could move it fine, but I barely had any feeling in it which meant that that's where all the damage was.

"Brother?"

I looked at Al who had just woken up.

"Brother!"

He immediately jumped up and hugged me.

"Ow ow ow, take it easy I've been dead you know!"

"Oh sorry"

Al let go and sat down next to me.

"So how's the damage?" he asked nervously.

I rubbed my left arm subconsciously.

"I haven't looked at it yet, but more importantly where are we?" I asked.

"The Cullens house. They found you covered in your own blood, so did some people from the reservation" said Al.

I sighed.

"Then there's no way getting around telling out secrets then" I said.

"Not unless they refuse the equivalent exchange" said Al.

"I guess you're right. I'm itching to know about them so I guess it's only fair" I said.

Then suddenly pain shot up my arm. I gripped it tightly and fought the urge to scream out.

"Brother let me take a look at it"

I hesitated, but I took of the hoodie I was wearing. I had a black sleeves top underneath as well as bandages to cover my rotting arm, but it had spread passed the bandages and was almost down to the elbow.

Al froze. At first I thought it was because he was worried about me rotting, but then I realized that he was looking somewhere else. I turned around to see Bella standing in the doorway frozen, eyes wide, and speechless.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx___

_**Bella**_

I heard Ed and Al talking to I went into the room to see if what Al had said was true and that Ed was really alive. Then I saw Ed's arm and froze. Most of his skin was black, and around the black was a pinkish color; he was rotting. I didn't know what to say, and apparently neither did Al. When I became the girlfriend of a vampire I thought nothing would shock me anymore, but this, this was too much. I took a few steps back.

"I told you to stop digging, but you didn't listen and you found out about us" said Ed.

"Brother…"

Al looked up at me.

"Bella, I know we're…different, but we're still human like you are!"

I felt two cold hands on my shoulders: it was Edward.

"Let them be Bella" he said.

Without another word he grabbed me and turned to leave.

"Hang on, _Edward_" said Ed sternly.

Edward stopped but didn't turn around.

"You say we haven't met before, but I know I saw you in the late 20's. I'm not sure what you are, but I know you're not human"

I felt Edward's grip tighten on my shoulders, and I knew things were about to get messy.

"Edward"

It was Carlisle. Then the atmosphere got calm so I knew all the other Cullens were in the room too.

"Look I know we said we would explain things, but we work on equivalent exchange. In other words if we tell you our story, you tell yours" said Ed.

Carlisle thought about this for a moment.

"We'll need to think about this" he said.

Ed nodded and then walked off with Al.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx___

_**Edward Elric**_

Both groups agreed to our terms, but weren't happy with it and made me swear in advance that we would keep this to ourselves, but I did the same thing with them. They decided to both meet in a clearing in the woods, and we would explain everything there. Al wasn't feeling very well so I went without him while he stayed behind and rested. Bella and the Cullens were there along with Jacob and a few people from the re3servation that I didn't recognize***. I sat down in front of a tree knowing that I would be here for a while.

"Start from the beginning"

I sighed; the "beginning" seemed like so long ago.

"I was born in 1899 in a small village named Risembool in a place called Amestris, you could say it's a parallel world to this one. Anyway my brother Alphonse was born a year later, and my dad left when he was just a baby. In my world many people were alchemists, so Al and I learned it too. Then when I was ten our mom died from the plague, and we tried to forbidden: trying to bring a human back to life"

"_BROTHER!__** BROTHER**__!"_

Al's voice crying for me that night echoed in my head, but I ignored it and pulled up my right sleeve and left pant leg.

"This was my punishment for playing god, but Al's was worse. His body was lost inside what alchemists' call 'the gate', but it's also known as 'the truth', and other names as well. I was able to attach his soul to a suit of armor and get these prosthetics, but I vowed I would get his body back"

I paused and sighed. Telling this wasn't easy, but I hadn't meant anyone who told their life story with ease. I didn't look ant anyone, I just stared at the ground and continued.

"I joined the military when I was twelve as a State Alchemist, known as the military's 'dogs'. I did some research and found out that with the Philosophers Stone we could bypass the laws of equivalent exchange and get out original bodies back. Nearly four years later I found out what it was made out of"

"_Now I understand why people call it the devils research, why people go insane from it or die. The main ingredient is live human beings, and in mass numbers"_

That day was also clear in my mind, but I ignored the memories that seem to come flooding back and continued.

"It required sacrificing human lives, but we wanted to find another way. Then we found out we were being used by homunculi. They're artificially created humans as a result of human transmutation."

"_It's been haunting me for a while now; your appearance. Still, I tired not to think about it, but now I understand what we made that night"_

I closed my eyes to shove the memories of Sloth out of my mind. I still remembered all of this, but they had faded over the years so it was hard for me when they came back.

"They tried to make us make the stone for their own purposes, but someone else made it instead, and it ended up attached to Al's soul. We had manged to kill a few of the homunculi, but the remaining ones kidnapped Al, and when I tried to save him one of them killed me. Al used the Philosophers Stone to bring me back, but he had sacrificed himself to do it. I tried to bring him back even though I knew it probably wouldn't work. I succeeded, but I ended up in Germany in 1921."

I remembered the first two years on Earth, and how it was like living in some sort of dream. Not a nightmare, but one you still wanted to wake up from.

"Two years passed and I was still trying to get back to my world. A group called the Thule Society succeeded in opening the gate and tried to invade my world. Al and I stopped them before they could cause to much damage, but our father and the real Alfons Heiderich were killed and we ended up stuck in this world."

"_This is our home now Al, and we have to do our part"_

"We wanted to go home, but we stayed and went on with our lives. As time passed we noticed that neither of us didn't seem to age"

"_Al is something wrong? You look worried"_

"_Brother...have you...grown any taller lately?"_

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"_

"_I didn't mean it like that! It's just, I'm almost fifteen and I haven't grown an inch in two years, not to mention puberty..."_

"At first I thought I was just done growing, but Al didn't change at all either. We didn't know what or this was happening to us, but we guessed it had something to do with the gate."

"In 1926 I got hit by a car and died"

_I could see the car heading towards Al. He saw it too but he couldn't move, so I shoved him out of the way. Then everything went black and I was at the gate. _

"_This is the second time you've died" it said._

"_I guess I'm really dead for good then..."_

"_No. I stopped you from aging for a reason: This world is out of balance, and I want you two to prevent any other invasions of your world as well"_

"My soul was sent to the gate, and it told me it had kept us from aging because it needed us. We're supposed to help keep the world in balance, but even now I'm not sure what it means. For this reason we don't age and it sends our soul back if we die."

"So you're immortal" stated Jacob.

"No"

"_Brother?! You're alive?! But how?! You just got hit by a car!"_

"_The gate sent me back Al"_

_I sat up and pain shot up my left arm._

"_Brother what's wrong?"_

"_It's my arm..."_

"_Let me take a look at it"_

_I rolled up my sleeve all the way up to the shoulder and we saw it: My shoulder was beginning to rot just like dad when he changed bodies; equivalent exchange. _

"Every time I die and my soul gets sent back part of it crosses over part of it gets left behind causing my body to start to rot."

I heard someone mutter "That explains the stink" but I ignored them.

"It's different with Al though. His body was at the gate for four years, and he barely had it for two years before he stopped aging all together. His body doesn't like it so it's starting to reject his soul. In other words we're both going to die at some point"

"That things that attacked you, was that a homunculus?" asked Edward.

"Yes. I thought he was dead, but I guess not"

I looked up.

"I believe it's your turn of the bargain"

I sat quietly as they told their stories. They didn't get into each and everyone's personal experience, but the Cullen's were vampires that were once human, and the people from the reservation were werewolves descendants from from kind of spirit warriors. It wasn't very scientific,but it made sense to me. I did notice that all the Cullen's were pale and never went out on the rare sunny days, although I didn't like the fact that they drank blood.

"Fair enough. I understand that you aren't supposed to tell me any of this, but I can assure you once I take care of that homunculi bastard Al and I will leave town and stay out of your hair"

"Are you insane?! That things killed you three days ago!" said Jacob.

"If I don't then who will?!"

I stood up.

"I know what kills them, and I've done it before. This is my fight so stay out of it"

I started to walk away without another word. There was some good distance between me and them when I sensed Envy was close by again. I jumped out of the way as he jumped down from his hiding spot and tried to attack me, then I took out my pocket knife and made a small cut on my finger through the glove. Some blood ran down my hand but I didn't care; it was what I needed to use alchemy on this side of the gate***. I clapped my hands together and transmuted walls out of the ground to surround Envy and I.

"Don't want people to see you get killed again pipsqueak?"

I clapped my hands again and placed them on the ground.

"You're the one who's going to die tonight Envy"

He noticed that he was standing on the array that was required to kill homunculi.

"But how did you? No matter you still don't have my remains!"

"Wrong again"

I dug around in my pocket and pulled out a tiny white box.

"Dad left this for me. At first I thought it was just a pile of ash, but now I think I know who's ashes they are"

I tossed the box into the circle and activated it. He coughed up all the red stones that he had consumed over the years and I slowly walked over to him. I clapped my hands a third time and transmuted part of my automail into a blade. Even tough Envy had lost most of his strength, he changed into Al's form.

"Please don't hurt me brother" he said in Al's voice.

This made me furious.

"**YOU BASTARD!"**

I ran up to him and stabbed him with my automail blade.

"**NEVER TAKE HIS FORM!"**

Then I pulled my blade out of him and watched as he disintegrated.

_**Author's Notes**_

I know I said I would have this up yesterday, but I had issues with this chapter, a paper due, and last minute Halloween costume stuff to do. Now someone said I lack details and pace. I know that, and personally I suck at reading and writing details, but I'll do my best to improve that. As for pace I tried to write some filler stuff, but they bored me so yeah... I know this chapter may be rushing the story a bit, but I didn't want to drag it on. I'm still open to criticism, and I know I'm probably gonna see a lot of it on this chapter, but remember, **NO FLAMES!**

*I know this is anime verse, but I'm using this from the manga.

**I'm implying that Ed has died other times (First time was in episode 50 second was in a flashback in this chapter

***I know you can't use alchemy on this side of the gate, but in the movie if you pay attention Ed uses alchemy by mistake with his blood, so in other words **I FOUND A LOOPHOLE! YAY!**

The next chapter is in Bella's view, and I'll upload 6-8 together because their kind of short. Please review and I'll answer any questions you have ^_^


	7. VI Moving On

_**VI Moving On**_

I woke up in the morning still thinking about the night before. Their tragic past, Ed's rotting body, Al's soul rejecting his body, and Ed using his alchemy to kill that monster. It was weird how he cut us off from the battle, we didn't see what happened at all, but when the walls came down it was just Ed, and he just walked away.

My thoughts were interrupted by some noise coming from the guest room. I got dressed and then walked down the hall to see what Ed and Al were doing. Apparently what Ed said about leaving after they took care of the homunculus was true because he and Al were packing their things.

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

Neither of them looked at me.

"A promise is a promise, I told your dad we're transferring schools" said Ed.

"I'll take this out to the car brother" said Al with a suitcase in his hand.

Al walked past me and went down stairs.

"Where will you guys go?" I asked.

"I'm tired of the cold so we'll probably head south for the spring. Al wants to see New York in the summer and we always go back to Munich in the fall"

Ed zipped his bag closed and looked up at me.

"Bella I'm not going to tell you how to run your life, but be careful around that boyfriend of yours"

"They're not like other vampires Ed, they don't drink human blood" I said.

"But they still have to drink blood"

He picked up his bag and walked past me without another word.

"Will I see you guys again?"

"Maybe, maybe not, I really don't know"

He started to walk down the stairs.

"What's your real name?" I asked suddenly.

He stopped and turned to me with a small smile.

"Edward Elric; the Full Metal Alchemist"

Then he walked down the stairs and outside. I followed him to say goodbye and saw Al and Charlie were already out there waiting by Ed's car.

"Now you boys be careful" said Charlie.

"We will sir" said Ed.

"Thank you for letting us stay here" said Al.

They put their things in the trunk and we all said goodbye. Then they drove off, and just like that they were gone.

_**Author's Notes**_

Not much to say about this chapter…Sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. Anyway everything from here on will be in Ed's view and I will be following Breaking Dawn. Please continue to review and subscribe for faster updates ^_^


	8. VII Return of the Alchemists

_**VII Return of the Alchemists**_

It was the middle of August when we got a letter, well an invitation. Al and I were in our apartment in New York. I was just lounging around bored when Al came in with the mail.

"Anything good?" I asked.

"Looks like bills and junk"

I sighed; I missed the days when there was no junk mail. Al sat down and began sorting the bills from the junk when he stopped and opened one.

"Brother?"

"Yeah?"  
"It looks like we have a wedding to go too"

I looked at the invitation, and sure enough Bella and Edward were getting married. There was a letter along with it from Alice Cullen saying that if we could come it would be a surprise for Bella, and that the whole wedding was based around the early 1900's. We may have not kept in touch with any of them, but we decided to go ahead and attend.

The day before the wedding we flew into Seattle and got a hotel for the night. We had sent a letter back to Alice saying we were coming, but to still keep it a surprise, especially since we had some good news to share. I wore the brown slacks and green vest that I wore in the early twenties (yes, I still had them) while Al went a little fancier and wore a black suit that I wore once or twice back in the twenties.

Once we got to the Cullen's house we saw that they really did stick to the whole early twentieth century theme pretty well, and I assumed it had something to do with Edward.

"Geez I feel like we went back in time" I said.

"Come on brother we're gonna miss the procession" said Al as he dragged grabbed me and pulled me inside.

When we got inside we took a seat in the middle. I recognized Alice as Bella's bridesmaid, and then Bella and Charlie were after her. She was wearing a traditional white wedding dress that definitely looked at least eighty years old. As she descended down the stairs I couldn't help but notice that she kept her eyes on Edward. I thought about Winry, and if she would so the same if she and I got married. But that wasn't gonna happen. She had stayed on the other side of the gate, and was probably as old as Pinako by now.

Before I knew it the wedding was over and the reception continued outside. Bella and Edward were busy talking to people so we decided to wait until they were done. The line finally cleared out so we walked over to them.

"Hey" I said casually.

Bella seemed surprised to see us, but Edward remained calm because he was in on it.

"Ed!"

She pulled me into a tight hug. I was never a huggy person, and Edward seemed to notice because he chuckled. Al handled his hug with ease, and she seemed to know the differences with him. He had cut off his ponytail and his hair was now closer to my color.

"Did you get taller?!" she asked surprised.

That was the big one, and Al and I couldn't help laughing a bit.

"Brother had an encounter with the gate recently. They really got into an argument and the gate decided to cut me some slack and let me age until I'm seventeen, I'm fourteen now"

I was happy for him, but I didn't like the fact that he had a growth spurt and was now 5'8, three inches taller than me*.

"That's great Al! How are you Ed?"

I shrugged.

"Can't complain I guess"

Then Edward noticed out clothes.

"1923?" he asked

"Vintage too" I said.

"We'll talk later, you two have wedding traditions to do" said Al.

All the traditions were followed: They cut the cake together and shoved in each other's faces, the bouquet and garter were thrown (The garter ended up being thrown right at my face by Edward), and they had their first dance together. Then Bella danced with everybody, including Al. After Al was done dancing he walked over to me and dragged me over to her despite my struggling and I ended up dancing with her.

"I don't dance"

"I'm pretty bad myself"

"Then we can agree that this doesn't leave the wedding"

"You might want to tell your brother that"

As we danced I looked over at Al who was holding a camera.

"**ALPHONSE MATTHEW ELRIC DON'T YOU DARE!"**

There was a flash and I immediately ran over to him.

I tried to grab the camera from him, but he used his growth spurt against me and held the camera high above his head so I couldn't reach it. The battle for the camera went on for a few minutes and when I finally managed to grab it Al suddenly looked in another direction and seemed alarmed. I thought he was trying to distract me, but something told me to look so I did. In the shadows I saw two wolves dragging away a figure that looked like a pissed off Jacob.

"Let's not get involved Al"

He nodded and then quickly took the camera out of my hand.

"**HEY!" **

"Got to be faster brother"

The reception continued normally like no one noticed what happened, well no one _human _noticed besides us and Bella. She continued to dance with the people that she didn't get to, and later Al and I noticed that she was about to go inside with Alice so we caught her attention.

"Bella"

They both turned around.

"See you later Bella" I said.

She smiled.

"Bye guys"

As they went back inside the house we walked back to the car. Al noticed the look of frustration on my face and seemed worried about it.

"Is something wrong brother?"

"I have a feeling that that's the last time we'll see her when she's human"

Al's eyes widened.

"You don't mean-

"Think about it Al, they're married now"

After that things were pretty quiet between us all the way back to New York.

_**Author's Notes**_

Once again not much to say about this chapter. If any of you guys are wondering why this is all Ed now it's because we've already read it in Bella's view. I'm going to follow the book closely except for a few little things here and there (ex. Ed getting the garter thrown in his face).

*Ed was 4'11 when he was 15, he's 5'5 when he's 18 (now). This info can be found on the internet.

Please review ^_^


	9. VIII Don't Forget

_**VIII Don't Forget **_

November came, and with it November eighth; a day that I would always remember. It was the day that Amestris was invaded, the day I was reunited with Al, the day our dad sacrificed himself, the day I stopped aging, and the day that Alfons Heiderich died. Like every year we flew to Munich on the first and stayed with some Roma friends of our through the ninth. When the eighth came I went to visit Alfon's grave.

"Hey Alfons it's me again" I said as I put the flowers on his grave.

"You remember that you told that your hair got lighter when as you got older? Well it's the same with Al's hair"

I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Every time I look at him I see your face, it was he same with you*"

Water drops began to fall on the grave, but I wasn't sure if it was my tears or from the rain that started.

"Sorry it looks like I have to go, say hi to my mom for me ok?"

I waited the rain out in a coffee shop. When it stopped I walked back to where we were staying. Once I got inside I saw Al on the couch a bit alarmed at the paper he was reading.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Al handed me the piece of paper he was reading.

"It came in the mail"

_Dear Edward and Alphonse,_

_Something has happened and we need you in Forks, come as soon as you can. Edward will explain everything in person._

_-Alice Cullen_

_P.S Destroy this._

"Looks urgent" I said.

"So what are we gonna do?"

I handed him back the letter.

"Burn it"

Then I went into the guest room and began destroying a large transmutation circle on the floor. A few minutes later it was finished and Al came in.

"Going to the gate again brother?"

"Yeah. You know the drill: don't move my body of the circle"

Al nodded. I had done this a few times before; temporarily sending my soul to the gate with alchemy, and I knew what I was doing so neither of us were worried.

I took out my pocket knife and cut my finger to let out a few drops of blood. Then I placed my hands on the circle and activated it. Bright light filled the room, and then my soul was standing at the gate.

"Visiting again Edward?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I just want to know about those vampires"

"In the past they had interfered with the balance of this world, this is one of those cases"

"Alright then that's more or less what I wanted to hear"

Then I was back in my body like I woke up from a dream. I still felt heavy because I had been 'dead' but Al had put a blanket over me so I wouldn't feel so cold. I sat up and saw Al reading in the room waiting for me to wake up.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours" he said as he closed his book.

I sighed. Even with the circle it took time for my soul to get back, but I was just glad that my body only rotted when I _really_ died.

"Al, we're going to Forks"

_**Author's Notes**_

Well here's the eighth chapter. I wanted to do a chapter that had to do with Alfons because he was all "Don't forget me" to Ed in the movie.

*Alright this may seem kind of confusing but what I'm trying to say is that when Ed met Alfons he kept thinking of Al, and now it's the other way around. I do not mean this in a Yaoi way so don't get any ideas.

Well that's about it so please review and I'll have the next chapter up some time next week (It's long).


	10. IX Crisis

_**IX Crisis**_

The next day we packed our things and flew to Seattle. As we drove up to the Cullen's house I noticed there were a few people on the porch. I recognized Edward, Bella, and Jacob but there were also four other vampires, and Bella was paler and holding a child. They started at us in surprise as we got out of the car, but they were just as surprised as we were.

"Alice sent us a letter, it sounded urgent so we came" I said.

"You two better come inside" said Edward.

We followed him inside and sat down at the dinning room table.

"Now would you mind explain what the heck is going on?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're allowed to help us?" he asked.

"I confirmed that yesterday" I said.

"You see vampires have laws like everyone else. The Vulturi enforce the law and are quiet brutal"

"So what you do to tick them off?" I asked catching on.

"It's a misunderstanding: Someone saw out Renesmee and mistook her for a human child that were turned into a vampire which is extremely forbidden. Alice can see visions of the future and saw them coming for us sometime in the winter"

I looked over to Renesmee who was in Bella's arms looking at me curiously. She reminded me of Nina*, and how we couldn't save her. Al and I already said we would help them, but now I felt like I didn't have much of a choice. I turned to Al and he nodded in agreement.

"We'll help you even if it comes to a battle" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Al and I said in unison.

"Then let me introduce you to the others, you don't have to share your story if you don't want too"

We all stood up and went back onto the porch where the other four vampires were waiting patiently.

"Tanya, Kate, Eleazor, Carmen, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric, they're here to help" said Edward.

"You plan to involve mere humans in this?" asked Tanya.

"Their not regular humans Tanya" said Edward.

I sighed and took off my hoodie.

"Brother you don't have to show them"

"It's ok Al"

I turned to Bella who was still holding Renesmee.

"I don't think she should see this" I said softly.

She nodded and took her inside. Ten I removed some the bandages covering my rotting arm. There were a few gasps and whispers but I didn't pay attention to them. I just put the bandages back on and walked inside not wanting to talk to them.

"Is Edward hurt?"

I looked down at Renesmee who had apparently seen the bandages before I put my hoodie back on. I squatted down to her height so I wouldn't feel really tall to her.

"Yeah a little, but I'll be fine"

She still looked worried so I put my hand on her head like I used to do when Al was upset.

"Call me Ed, ok?"

I noticed that she did seem to have blood going through her veins while other vampires didn't. A minute later Bella said something about Charlie, but Edward said it was the next round. I sighed, being in a house full of vampires was going to be like trapped in a house with a bunch of homunculi.

The house got crowded fast. Peter and Charlotte came like we did: no explanation, but they were curious so they ended up staying. Then Siabhan, Maggie, and Liam came and stayed because somehow Maggie knew that Edward was telling the truth about Renesmee. After that were the Egyptians Benjamen, Tia and Amun. Amun refused to stay, but then Ben made some threats so the three of them ended up staying as well. Garrett, Mary, and Randell came and stayed too, but I could tell they were cowards if it came to a battle.

About a week passed. Al and I slept at Jacob's house and went to the Cullens house during the day. The vampires kept their distance from Jacob and his pack, and sometimes I caught them looking at Al like he was a snack, but I stayed close to him so they didn't come close to him because I 'smelled'. Carlisle and Esme came back from where ever they were and brought Alistair; and English vampire. He was like Amun, but somehow he ended up staying, and shortly afterwords Zafrina and Senna showed up from the Amazons.

Soon there seemed to be routine to the day. Bella was either with Renesmee, training with Edward, or working on her ability with Kate which was some sort of mental shield. Al and I usually watched, but just watching made me fidgety and want to spar with Al. One day I couldn't take it any more, and I decided to get him.

It was in the backyard when Bella, Edward, and Kate were working on Bella's ability. We were watching as usual, but then Al stood up and began to walk away to got to the bathroom or something. I saw this as my opportunity so I came up behind him, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. Bella, Kate, and Edward looked at me like I had gone crazy but Al knew what I was doing and sat up.

"That doesn't count brother!"

"Then try and beat me for real"

He lept up and got into his fighting stance. I took a few steps back so we would have room and got into mine.

For a minute it was just a stand off, then I charged at him and it turned into a full sparing match. Kicks and punches were thrown, but we both knew each others moves too well so they were all either blocked or dodged. I noticed that Edward, Bella, and Kate had stopped to watch us, as well as Eleazer, Carmen, Tanya, Garrett, Benjamen, Tia, Siabhan, Maggie, and even Alistair. Al noticed my distraction and tried to punch me. I dodged and threw a kick at him but he caught my foot in midair.

"You're underestimating me brother"

I smirked.

"I think it's the other way around Al"

He noticed the drops of blood on my hand and his eyes widened. I just continued smirking and pointed to the ground. He dropped my foot and looked so I took this moment to tackle him and pinned him down.

"That's not fair Ed you cheated again! You tricked me into thinking that you used alchemy but you didn't!"

He sounded exactly like when we were kids and used to fight.

"Ok one, we never set any rules so I can't _cheat _if there aren't any rules. Two, never fall for the fake out"

I got off him so he could get up, but as soon as I had my back turned he grabbed me and flipped me over.

"Never let your guard down brother"

As I stood up I heard people talking inside the house.

"Did Alice send you?" asked Carlisle.

Great, more vampires. I was curious to see who it was this time so I followed everyone into the house.

"No one sent us"

Pretty much everyone was I the front room except for Bella and Renesmee, but it was quiet. There were two of them: both male, one blonde, and one brunette.

"Then what brings you here?" asked Carlisle.

"Word travels. We heard hints that the Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously the whispers were true, this is an impressive gathering"

"We are not challenging the Volturi. There had been a misunderstanding, that is all. A very serious misunderstanding to be sure, but one we're hoping to clear up. What you are seeing are witnesses. We just need the Volturi to listen. We didn't-

"We don't care what they say you did" said one.

"No matter how egregiously" the other finished.

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged. If there id any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it"

"Or even to help defeat them"

It was weird. Most of the people here wanted things to go smoothly and peacefully, but these two actually wanted a fight, they wanted revenge.

"Bella? Bring Renesmee here please. Maybe we should test out Romanian visitors claims" said Edward.

The atmosphere got a bit tense. Glares were thrown at the newcomers, and some got into defensive positions just to be safe. I too found myself reaching for my knife in case I needed to use alchemy. Bella came in with Renesmee and one of them grinned.

"Well, well, Carlisle. You have been naughty haven't you?"

"She's not what you think Stephen"

"And we don't care either way as we said before"

"Then you're welcome to observe Vladimir, but it's definitely not our plan to challenge the Volturi, as we said before" said Carlisle.

"Then we'll cross our fingers" said Stephen

"And hope we get lucky" said Vladimir.

Now there was a total of twenty seven vampires, plus Al and I along with Jacob and his pack.

More days passed. The weather got colder, and we got more eager wondering when exactly the Volturi were going to show up. A few days from Christmas my arm broke. It happened when I was yawning and stretching my arms as I got off the couch. My arm made a noise like metal clanging to metal, and everyone in the room heard it and looked at me.

"Brother that didn't sound good"

"That didn't feel right either" I said.

As a response my arm suddenly went limp.

"Oh well that's just great" I said sarcastically as I sat back down.

"I'll go get my tools" said Jacob.

Jacob let the house and returned with his tools a few minutes later.

"It's probably just a loose screw again" I said.

"Let me take a look at it brother"

I took off my hoodie so Al could take a look at the shoulder. A few pf the vampires saw my automail when I showed them my rotting arm, but those who didn't were curious. Renesmee and Benjamin walked over and stood by Jacob watching Al do his work. Stephen and Vladimir were also watching, but they stayed distant.

"Ed, why is your arm metal?" asked Renesmee curiously.

"I lost my real arm saving this guy here" I said ruffling Al's hair.

"My left leg's the same way" I said.

I lifted up my pant leg so she could see and she stared at it like any curious child would.

"How does it work?" asked Benjamin.

"They're connected to my nerves. It was a painful surgery, but it was worth it"

Al finished tightening the screws.

"How's that?" he asked.

I moved it around.

"Feels as normal as ever"

I stood up to go to the backyard so we could spar, but then I looked out the window and noticed it was snowing.

"Dang it! Stupid weather"

"We'll spar some other time brother"

"Yeah I guess so"

As I out my hoodie back on Carlisle came in.

"Edward can I talk to you?" he asked.

At first I thought he meant the _other_ Edward, but then I noticed he wasn't in the room, and that Carlisle was looking at me.

"Yeah sure" I said.

I followed him into the dinning room where it was surprisingly empty. He had a serious look on his face, so I knew this was either bad or important.

"Every time I look at you you seem familiar. You said your last name was Elric right?"

"Yes, but my dad took my mom's name"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Then what was your father's name?"

"Hoenheim"

He seemed pretty shocked at the mention of the name.

"Van Hoenheim?"

"Yes"

He turned around and was quiet for a minute.

"I've heard that name before, they say he knew about the existence of vampires. I saw a picture of him once, you have his eyes."

I wasn't surprised. He had traveled around looking for ways to get me home when he was alive, so he probably came across them.

"The Volturi will be quiet surprised to hear this" he said.

_**Author's Notes**_

We'll here's the ninth chapter. There's three more to go, but I don't have the tenth one finished yet, and I've got a bunch of choir stuff this week so it won't be up until the weekend. I know this is a day late, and has nothing to do with the story, but **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** I was Edward Elric ^_^

*Regretting that she was turned into a chimera bu her own father, and then killed by Scar.

Well please review.


	11. X Alchemists Exist For The People

X_** Alchemists Exist For the People**_

When Christmas rolled around we went to Charlie's. There was a few people I didn't know* which made things a bit awkward, but I didn't care. Renesmee had gotten a locket from Bella, an mp3 player from Edward, and a braided bracket from Jacob. Charlie had gotten a sonar fishing system from Edward and Bella, while I gave Al his present: a blue version of my old red coat that I transmuted from some fabric.

"Thanks brother. I got something for you too"

Of course he did. He handed me a small box neatly wrapped with paper and a bow. I opened it and my eyes widened; it was my old state alchemist pocket watch.

"Al…you had it repaired?"**

He nodded. I opened it and stared at the inscription:

_Don't Forget .10_

It was mine alright.

"Thanks Al" I said as I clipped it to my belt.

Lunch was delicious, but of course Edward and Bella didn't eat any. Al and I were the first ones finished so we decided to give Renesmee our present.

"Bella? Can I barrow her for a minute?" I whispered in her ear.

She gave me a confused look.

"We've got something for her" said Al.

Renesmee must've heard because her face brightened up.

"Come on Renesmee" said Al.

Renesmee hopped down from her seat and followed Al outside. Edward and Bella were either curious or protective because they came too since everyone else was still eating. I found Al in the backyard squatting down with his hands on the ground.

"This looks like a good spot brother"

I stood next to him as we both clapped out hands together and placed them on the ground. I had gotten a paper cut earlier that hadn't healed yet, so that worked for the equivalent exchange. Flowers grew from the ground into a crown like we made for Nina all those years ago.

"Pretty!" said Renesmee as she placed it on her head.

"What was that?" asked Edward.

"Alchemy" Al and I said in unison.

It came time for us to go. As we pulled up to the Cullens house I could tell something wasn't right.

"Alister is gone" said Edward.

Inside most of the vampires were mined up against the walls. I didn't see Alister, but Amun seemed pretty pissed off at Benjamen and Carlisle.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay" said Carlisle.

"**You're stealing half my coven Carlisle!"** Amun shouted while pointing at Benjamen.

"**Is that why you called me here?! To steal from me?!" **

Carlisle sighed and Benjamen rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death. Be reasonable, Amun. I'm committed to doing the right thing here-I'm not joining any other coven. You can do whatever you want, of course as Carlisle has pointed out" said Benjamen.

"This won't end well. Alistair was the only sane one here. We should all be running" said Amun.

"Think of who you're calling sane" said Tia.

"We're all going to be slaughtered!" said Amun.

"It's not going to come to a fight" said Carlisle firmly.

"You say!" said Amun.

"If it does you can always switch sides, Amun. I'm sure the Volturi would appreciate your help" said Carlisle.

"Perhaps that is the answer" said Amun.

"I wouldn't hold that against you Amun. We have been friends for a long time, but I wouldn't ask you to die for me" said Carlisle softly.

"But you're taking my Benjamen down with you. I'll stay, Carlisle, but it might be to your detriment. I _will _join them if that's the road to survival. You're all fools if you think you can defy the Volturi" said Amun.

He looked at Bella and Renesmee.

"I will witness that the child has grown. That's nothing but the truth, anyone would see that" he said.

"That's all we ever asked" said Carlisle.

"But that's not all you are getting"

He looked at Benjamen.

"I gave you life. You're wasting it"

I could see the cold look on Benjamen's face, and I thought for sure he was going to snap.

"It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you would be satisfied with me" he said.

Amun glared at Benjamen, and then walked out the door with Kebi.

Many quiet discussions began at once. Edward and Bella were talking about Alistair, while Stephen and Valdimir were finishing each other's sentences about the Volturi. I didn't listen to any of them, I just droned them out do it wouldn't bother me, but I overheard the last bit of their conversation.

"So we fight" said Stephen.

"We fight" Valdimir agreed.

"We will fight too. We believe the Volturi will overstep their authority. We have no wish to belong to them" said Tia.

"Apparently, I'm a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free" said Benjamen.

"This won't be the first time I've fought to keep myself from king's rule. Here's to freedom from oppression" said Garrett.

"We stand with Carlisle, and we fight with him" said Tanya.

"We have not decided" said Peter.

"The same goes for me" said Randall.

"And me" Mary agreed.

"The packs will fight will the Cullens. We're not afraid of vampires" said Jacob.

"Children" muttered Peter.

"Infants" Randall corrected.

I rolled my eyes at that one.

"We'll I'm in too. I know the truth is on Carlisle's side, I can't ignore that. " said Maggie.

"Carlisle, I don't want this to come to a fight" said Siobhan.

"Neither do I Siobhan. You know that's the last thing I want. Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping it peaceful" said Carlisle.

"You know that won't help" she said.

"It couldn't hurt"

"Shall I visualize the outcome you desire?" she asked with sarcasm.

"If you don't mind"

"Then there is no reason for my coven to declare itself, is there? Since there is no possibility of a fight" she said.

Things were silent for a minute, and then I realized everyone was staring at Al and I waiting for one of us to make a 'dramatic speech'.

" 'Alchemists be thou for the people'. Alchemists exist for the people, that's what we were taught. We've both had our share of rough battles and near death experiences, so we'll stay" I said.

That was the end of the speeches, so we all went our separate ways for the night.

The night before New Year's Eve it snowed. I had a feeling that in the morning the Volturi would show up, so I wrote a short will just in case it really did turn into a battle and I was killed to the point where I couldn't come back. It didn't say much, just that if Al was still alive that I wanted everything I had to go to him, and that I wanted to be buried in Munich, Germany next to Alfons Heiderich. I wrote a second letter for Al, saying that he was the best younger brother I could have, and for him not to try and bring me back. When I was done and satisfied I went to sleep, and surprisingly I could actually fall asleep.

In the morning I got dressed in the clothes I wore on our journey all those years ago looking for the Philosopher's Stone: black pants, black sleeveless shirt, black jacket, red coat with the Flamel, and my pocket watch clipped to my belt. I noticed Al had the same idea; he wore the clothes that he "barrowed" when I went missing after he got his body back, but he wore the blue coat I got him instead.

"Time to go then" I said softly.

He stayed silent, but nodded.

As we walked to the forest clearing that was now covered with snow I could see the preparations that were being made: Carlisle and Edward were putting everyone into a loose formation with the witnesses on the sides while I could barely make out the wolves in the trees. Bella came a few minutes later with Renesmee in her arms. She and Edward hugged each other, and once again I thought of Winry, but I shoved it out of my mind, after all I couldn't let myself get distracted now.

In the front line stood Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Kate, Eleazer, Al, and me. Behind us were Bella, Zafrina, Benjamen, and Senna. The wolves were waiting in the forest behind us, but one of them suddenly ran at Bella's side, it was probably Jacob. A couple minutes passed and things grew tense. Edward stiffened and I heard a low hiss from him; they were coming. As I reached for my pocket knife I felt Al get a little bit closer to me like any scared little brother would. I wanted to tell him it would be alright, but even I didn't know if that was true.

_**Author's Notes**_

We'll here's the next chapter. I have two left, so I'll probably have them by the weekend.

*Jacob's pack.

**It got destroyed in a battle between Kimbley and Scar in Lior.

We'll please keep reviewing ^_^


	12. XI The Volturi

_**XI The Volturi**_

They came in a formation out of the trees. There was less than I expected, thirty two to be exact, but the vampires around us were surprised at their numbers. They didn't seem surprised at the wolf next to us, but I did catch one of them looking at Al and I. I heard Garrett say something, then Stephen and Valdimir say something to each other, but I kept my eyes on the group before us. Then I saw more vampires follow them, and I saw that we were now outnumbered. One female vampire seemed to stand away from the group, her eyes were on Tanya, and I heard Edward snarl at her.

Edward said something about Alistair being right, and how they had many strategy's in place They came to kill us, and have to intention of stopping. But they did stop, because the wolves were now with us, all sixteen of us. Then Carlisle walked a few feet ahead of our line and opened his arms wide in a greeting. They talked, and Carlisle proved a point about Renesmee, but the one who spoke (Aro) wanted to see Edward. Edward had told me that Aro had the ability to see someone's memories by touch, so it made sense to me.

So Edward walked up to Aro and he took his hand. He seemed surprised at his memories, and he actually wanted to meet Renesmee. Aro and Edward talked, but I was to far away to hear what they were saying. Aro called two vampires at his side, and the four of them walked out into the middle of the field. Bella brought Renesmee out to them with Jacob and Emmett. Conversations were made that I still couldn't hear, but I heard somethings about the wolves.

"They know our secret" said the vampire called Caius.

Then it occurred to me that they were talking about Al and I as well, and didn't like the fact that two humans were here and knew about them.

"And what about these humans among us Carlisle? You know that law as well" said Caius.

He threw Al and I a cold glare, and I returned it.

"What is your name boy?" he asked sternly.

My guess why he asked me was because I looked like Hoenheim, and that bothered him.

"Edward Elric, this is my brother Alphonse"

"Elric?"

I couldn't help smirking knowing this was gonna be good.

"Our father was Van Hoenheim" I said.

That sentence got quite a few mutters through the crowd as well as a few shocked expressions with the Volturi.

"Edward is it? Come here please" said Aro.

Al had a worried look on his face, and held onto my sleeve as if to tell me not to go.

"I'll be fine Al, I'll be right back" I said to him.

He looked down and let go of my sleeve slowly. I breathed deeply and walked up to Aro. He reached out for my hand, and I held out my right. Instead of taking it like he did with Edward he took it, but then took the glove off.

"Interesting...so it's true then" he said.

I could feel Caius's cold eyes staring at me, but I ignored them and kept my attention on Aro. I _really_ didn't want him in my head much less my memories, but I didn't have much of a choice so I didn't block him out. He closed his eyes and stiffened at what ever he was seeing, and a minute later he opened his eyes and let go of my hand.

"Interesting indeed..." he said.

"What is it Aro?" Caius demanded.

"These two brother oppose no direct threat to us as long as we remain peaceful" said Aro.

Caius was silent for a moment as he thought.

"I want to speak to the informant" he said.

I took that as my cue to go, so I stepped back into the line next to Al.

The vampire that I learned was Irina, and the one that 'tattle tailed' on the Volturi came forward. Caius talked to her, and seemed pissed, but then Aro calmed him down and used his ability on her. More talk was made between the three of them, but the distance was still to far away for my 'human ears' to understand any of it.

I barely saw what happened next because it all happened so fast; Caius raised his hand which had a metal object while Irina was speaking. Three vampires leaped forward and a screech was heard through out the clearing, and then it turned into sparks and flames. Then soldiers stepped back into their line and Caius was standing by Irina's blazing remains; he was baiting us. Silence followed among us. I knew he wanted us to start an attack, so I didn't fall for it, but Tanya and Kate were enraged. Edward and Carlisle were able to hold Tanya back, but Rosalie and Emmett couldn't contain Kate until Garrett pinned her down.

"Listen to me, Tanya, Kate. Vengeance doesn't help her now. Irina wouldn't want you to waste your lives this way. Think about what you're doing; if you attack we all die" said Carlisle.

That seemed to calm them down, but noticing the glares that came from Caius and Aro, and the suspicion that came from their witnesses I knew that it _still_ wasn't over.

"Irina has been punished for bearing false witness against this child. Perhaps we should return to the matter at hand?" said Aro.

Caius stiffened and his expression was unreadable. Aro moved forward, and three vampires moved with him.

"Just to be thorough, I'd like to speak with a few of your witnesses. Procedure, you know"

Aro walked over to out line, stopped a few feet away from Amun and Kebi. At first he made small talk to be friendly, but only Kebi answered him. Then a minute later Aro turned serious to the real conversation.

"But the reason for your presence here is not pleasant, unfortunately. Carlisle did call on you to witness?" asked Aro.

"Yes" said Amun.

"and what did you witness for him?"

"I've observed the child in question. It was evident almost immediately that she was not an immortal child-

"Perhaps we should define our terminology, now that there seem to be new classifications. By immortal child, you mean of course a human child who has been bitten and thus transformed into a vampire"

"Yes that's what I mean"

"What else did you observe about the child?"

"The same things that you surely saw in Edward's mind. That the child is his biologically. That she grows, that she learns."

"Yes, yes, but specifically in your few weeks here, what did you see?"

"That she grows...quickly"

"And do you believe that she should be allowed to live?" asked Aro with a smile.

Hisses came from both our side, and a few from their side. My temper also rose, but I controlled myself.

"I did not come to make judgments" said Amun.

"Just your opinion" said Aro.

"I see no danger in this child. She learns more swiftly than she grows"

Aro nodded, then turned away.

"Aro?" asked Amun.

"Yes friend?" he asked as he turned back around.

"I gave my witness. I have no more business here. My mate and I would like to take out leave now"

"Of course. I'm so glad we were able to chat for a bit, and I'm sure we'll see each other again soon"

Amun touched Kebi's arm, and it seconds they were gone through the trees. I knew they were afraid, and that they wouldn't stop running for a long time.

Aro walked to the east of our line with his guards hovering. He stopped in front of Siobhan.

"Hello, dear Siobhan. You are as lovely as ever. And you? Would you answer my questions the same way as Amun has?" he asked.

"I would, but I would perhaps add a little more. Renesmee understands the limitations. She is no danger to humans-she blends in better than we do. She is no threat of exposure"

"Can you think of none?" he asked.

I heard Edward growl, and saw Caius's eyes brightened.

"I don't think I follow you" said Siobhan.

"There is no broken law, no broken law. However, does it follow then that there is no danger No. That is a separate issue"

He paced as if in thought, and I notice he was slowly getting closer to the guard.

"She is unique...utterly unique. Such a waste it would be, to destroy something so lovely. Especially when we can learn so much...But there is danger, danger that cannot simply be ignored"

Silence followed as he spoke. I knew he was up to something, looking for a loophole that could give him the excuse to kill us all.

"How ironic it is that as the humans advance, as their faith in science grows and controls their world, the more fee we are from discovery. Yet as we become ever more uninhibited by their disbelief in the supernatural, they become strong in their technologies that, if they wished, they could actually pose a threat to us, To them we are monsters, don't you agree?"

It took me a moment to realize that he was now facing Al and I.

"Tell me, why did you two come here?" he asked.

"We came to witness, that's all" said Al.

"But you chose to stay knowing the danger? Why?"

I knew what he was getting at, he saw it all inside my head. I clenched my fist, he was baiting me, and I knew it.

"Was it because you feel guilty for not saving Nina?"

Al's eyes widened as he realized that Aro had been in my head, and saw everything.

"Was it because you couldn't save one little girl so you wanted to save this one?"

My anger was rising fast, and Al seemed to notice it. I felt Al get closer to me as if he needed to hold me back at a moments notice, and I was glad he was there.

"Tell me Edward, what do you think of her? It may be true that she is part human, but she is also part vampire"

"**WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!" ** I shouted at him.

"You're human, do you think of her as a monster like your older brother that you killed?"

That did it. I couldn't stand this guy any more and wanted to attack him.

"**BROTHER NO!"**

But I barely heard him. I already had my hand on my knife, so I just made a small cut and clapped my hands together. As I transmuted my automail into a blade I charged at him, but I was tackled and pinned down before I could even get close to him. Al and Emmett were the ones who had me, and even though I struggled the both of them were too string for me.

"**LET ME GO! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD RIGHT NOW!" **

Then I felt things get calm. I remembered that one of the Cullens can manipulate emotions of people, so I assumed he was trying to calm me down. Then I was slapped across the face by Al. That snapped me out of it. Al had never slapped me, and I only had been slapped once or twice by anyway.

"Stupid brother! Don't give them what they want!"

I was silent and calmed down. Eventually I just nodded and transmuted my automail back to normal. Seeing that I wasn't going to attack now Emmett let go so I stood up and walked back in the line.

I felt like a total idiot. People told me that I would probably get myself killed with my temper, and now I knew that they actually meant it. I didn't say anything to anyone or pay attention to what was going on, I was lost in my thoughts of what I had done. I realized that if I did attack Aro, I would have gotten everyone killed, including Al.

"Brother?"

I snapped out of it and looked at Al. He was staring at the ground, and I noticed that everyone seemed to be saying goodbye. We were all going to die, and it was my fault.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly looking back at the ground.

"It wasn't your fault brother"

I handed my knife to Al, and he took it silently. Blood was still on my hand, so I clapped my hands together and transmuted my automail once again. People around us were dividing up opponents in a 'I get him' kind of way, so I called dubs on Aro.

Then they decided to vote. Caius voted for Renesmee to die, while Marcus voted for her to live. Aro would make the deciding vote, and the moment he did would determine if I would kick his ass or not. Edward and Aro were talking, but I wasn't listening until I heard Edward say one word; Alice. A chorus of "Alice?" broke out, and then I saw Alice, Jasper, and three other people behind them. The first one was a tall muscular female that looked like the other Amazons. The other two had black braided hair and rich dark skin.. One was female, and the other was male. Edward said Alice had brought her own witnesses, and she introduced them as Huilen and Nahuel.

Huilen told her story: Her sister, Pire had conceived from a 'demonic angel'. As her child grew it hurt her, but she still loved the child. She died in childbirth, but told Huilen to take care of her child. In other words, Nahuel was just like Renesmee. Caius and Aro asked him questions; apparently he fully matured at seven years, can survive on both blood and human food, and also had half sisters. Eventually Aro made his decision.

"There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us" said Aro.

Then he turned to the guard.

"Dear ones, we do not fight today"

Aro formally apologized to Carlisle, and just like that they left through the tree. There was silence among our group, and I could tell some of us were wondering if it was a trick so I kept my automail blade out.

"Is it really over?" asked Al.

"Yes, they've given up" said Edward.

More silence.

"Of all the rotten luck..." Stephan muttered.

Then cheers and howls erupted. Hugs, and some kisses were everywhere and I even hugged Al after I transmuted my automail back to normal. Everyone was happy, or almost everyone. Vladimir and Stephan were pretty pisses off, but it served them right. Things were peaceful again, but I knew it would never last.

_**Author's Notes **_

Ugh...God this chapter was hard. I know you guys are gonna get on me about the details, but I had to cram four chapters from the Book into one, not to mention that I couldn't copy it. Originally I was going to have a big fight break out and have a nice tragic death scene ending, but I didn't for a few reasons;

1. I can't bring myself to kill of Ed and Al for good

2. I suck at writing fight scenes

3. I realized that Ed and Al wouldn't be the only ones to die

4. Logically the Volturi would catch up to Jacob and Renesmee

5. I couldn't do a squeal (Yes a squeal)

So I decided to follow the book, and just leave the big twist for the last chapter...


	13. XII Equivalent Exchange

_**XII Equivalent Exchange **_

Soon all the witnesses left. Nahuel and Huilen stayed for a little while, but eventually they left too. Al and I agreed to stay for another day or two, but then we would go back to Germany. We slept over at Jacob's as usual, but this time Jacob actually came with us. The next day, Al and I got a bit of a surprise when we went back to the Cullens.

"Equivalent exchange?" asked Al.

"Yes, for helping us" said Edward.

Al and I looked at each other.

"Well ok if you say so" I said.

Edward led us to the garage where as brand new black Ferrari Enzo was sitting. My jaw dropped and my eye twitched, the same reaction when I got my 1976 Trans Am.

"No way" I said.

"It's all yours" said Edward.

In seconds I was in the car checking everything out. Al was just standing next to Edward shaking his head.

"You two and cars..." he muttered.

"Al you mind if I go for a drive?" I asked him.

"As long as you don't crash it into a tree..."*

"Hey that was one time and I got distracted!"

Al just rolled his eyes at me and went back inside.

After a good long slightly over speed limit drive I came back to the Cullens' house. Once I got inside I saw that Bella, Jacob, and Al were in the living room laughing over what looked like a photo album.

"What are you guys looking at?" I asked curiously.

"Wedding pictures" said Bella.

I walked over to see what they were laughing at. Once I saw I frowned. At Bella's wedding when the garter got thrown at my face someone had took a picture right as it hit me. When they saw my expression they laughed even more. Once they were done I just rolled my eyes.

"That was not cool" I said.

"Oh come on you have to admit that was at least a little funny" said Jacob.

I sighed.

"I'm going for a walk"

Then I walked out the door.

The truth was ever since the wedding I had been thinking about Winry. I had a crush on her since we were kids, and I eventually fell in love with her, but I never told her. I would never get the chance to tell her now, she was gone, but I couldn't accept it. I found myself all the way down by the beach. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, or even how far I was going so I wasn't surprised. It was just me there, but it was the middle of January so that was expected. As I continued to think about her I skipped rocks across the water, but I stopped once I heard my name.

"Edward?"

I stopped. I knew that voice; It was her voice. At first I thought I was just hearing things in my head, but I heard it again.

"Ed?"

Now I thought I was going insane, but I slowly turned around anyway. Sure enough she was standing about three feet away. She looked exactly like I saw her last; blond hair up like Riza's wearing jeans with a white shirt and a dark red jacket.

"Winry?...Is that really you there?" I asked still thinking I was insane.

"Yes"

I couldn't believe it. I was either going insane or dreaming, but part of me didn't want to believe either. Part of me wanted to believe she was really here standing in front of me, but that wasn't possible. I knew Winry was on the other side of the gate, probably old or dead by now. Then she hugged me and began crying tears of joy on my shoulder. At that moment I knew it was real, and I remembered what the gate had said to me:

"_I'm not as cruel as you think, Edward" _

Now I understood what he meant by that. The gate did this for me, I don't know why, but he did, and I was happy, happy that I could finally be with the girl I loved.

_**~FIN~**_

_**Author's Notes**_

Ha! Betcha you didn't see that coming did you? Now I know some of you are probably like What? Huh? That was it? Well as I said before I am going to do a sequel (City of Demons) and I'll explain what exactly happened with Winry then Ok? I'll get started on it right away, but I can already tell you that it's long, and I have two pain in the ass projects due for school not to mention choir stuff, and the holidays will be here soon so I don't know when I'll post it, _but _reviewing any of my stories does make me motivated which makes me work harder, so I'll have it up faster, and well you get the point.

-OhJay


End file.
